falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Old Grudges
The sidestory Old Grudges is written by Digital Ink. It follows Sawyer as he journeys through the Wasteland as he tries to solve a 200 year old mystery. It can be read here: Fallout: Equestria - Old Grudges Story Setting Old Grudges starts two weeks before Littlepip and company go to Canterlot. The sotry mostly takes place on the west side of Equestria in the Las Pegasus area. Description Many of us believe that Fate is an uncontrollable force. That the bullet we should keep an eye out for is not the one labeled with our name, but the bullet labeled 'To whom it many concern.' This is the story of an individual who has conquered fate. Who now determines what time is appropriate for him die. Characters Main Characters * Sawyer is the stories protagonist, he is a dead-beat Author-turned "mercenary" who works for the New Pegasus radio host, Eighth Note. He originally is from Stable 13, just north of Las Pegasus, but had to flee when it was attacked. For his first few years in the Wasteland, he worked as a slave, being bought and sold more times than he could count. He eventually was bought by Eighth Note who set him free and now keeps him as somewhat of an "indentured servant". When not working or getting shot at, you can normally find him drinking the Apple Wrangler dry. * Sapphire Beam First meets Sawyer at the bar of the Hops Hotel & Casino on the New Pegasus Strip. He then saves Sawyer's life later that night and patches him up after a near-fatal wound. Sapphire is an Ex-Steel Ranger. His motives are unclear, and as to why he hangs around with Sawyer is unknown to anypony but him. * Eighth Note is the infamous radio host of New Pegasus and the party's employer. On air he has a nice gentle personality while in person, he's a bit of a selfish asshole. * Shadow Blitz is an unknown pre-war ghoul. All that is known about him is that he was on a first-name basis with Princess Luna herself. He serves as the groups guide in Canterlot in the first story arch. * Bluejay is the childhood friend, and former crush, of Sawyer. She still wears her security barding from her days in Stable 13 and is a mean shot with her shotgun. While Sawyer has moved on, it is obvious she still has feelings for him. * Skeleton Key is Bluejay's sidekick. She is one hell of a shot with a sniper rifle, can sneak without being seen, and really lives up to her name with her lockpicking skills. She looks up to Sawyer as an older brother as she looks up to Bluejay as an older sister. * Trap Shot h as anger issues. She is first introduced in Chapter 2 and saves both Sawyer and Sapphire from some ghouls. She is a mercenary through n' through and works for the highest bidder, though that begins to change when she begins to respect Sawyer and company as actual allies and possible friends. * Plasma Veil (Character not introduced) * Nightwatch (Character not introduced) * Percussion Cap (Character not introduced) Traits Perspective Told from the perspective of Sawyer in past-tense. Structure Chapters sorted into story arcs. Trivia Development History This project was started in November of 2012 and was put on pause for close to 7 months. In that time, Sawyer and his crew got together and discussed everything and planned on where they want the story to go. The story resumed mid-to-late 2013. Inspiration The original Fallout: Equestria by Kkat, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 2, Diamond Eyes by Shinedown (song), and several other things References Sawyer The Author Pony Category:Stories